The Abbey
by Cadmium Gold
Summary: Post S1: Pregnant with her lover Robin's child, Marian flees to a nunnery where she can birth the child safely. While working out her term there, she discovers a mystery, a mystery surrounding the sheriff and Locksley itself...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! Reviews would be very much appreciated, I thrive on feedback.**

THE ABBEY

Robin was sitting on the grassy hill behind Knighton Hall, spinning an arrow idly between his fingers. His stomach was churning with excitement and relief – the King was coming home, the Sheriff and Gisbourne were months away from being hurled into their own dungeons, and he could finally marry the love of his life. Marian. He could see her now, she was hurrying up the hill towards him, long chestnut curls bouncing down her back to her waist. She looked radiantly beautiful, as always, but her face was grim. He stood up.

"My love, Marian! I bring you wonderful news."

He reached out his arms and she ran into them, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, face buried into his chest. Instantly he realised something was amiss, because instead of the cheerful greeting he was used to, Marian was crying.

"Marian! What's wrong?" he said, pulling back to look at her face. Her pretty face was screwed up, she wouldn't meet his eye. "Are you ill?"

At this she laughed. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Robin, I'm having a baby."

Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, kissing her as he did so. "That is…amazing. The best thing that could possibly happen."

She looked up at him, with a strange expression on her face. "Robin, this could not have come at a worse time!"

"But the king is coming home, the Sheriff and Gisbourne will be ousted, and you and I can marry and return to Locksley Manor!"

She pulled away from him. "That is why it is bad timing! This period of time, the time before the king returns will be perhaps worse than all the others. The Sheriff is aware of the king's imminent return, and he is planning all sorts of dastardly schemes. Gisbourne's grip is tightening around my neck – I fear that any day now he will force me into marriage once more."

Robin's bubble of happiness popped. "But you are carrying my child – he cannot marry you!"

Marian looked away. "No one knows I am pregnant. Save the physician who diagnosed me, and now you. I have already decided what I should do."

"Tell me?"

"I am going to Kirklese Abbey."

"WHAT?"

She gave a derisive laugh. "Do not tell me it is not a good idea, Robin. I will tell Gisbourne and the Sheriff that I am taking holy orders to learn obedience – no one can deny that I need them, and I nearly did a few months ago. I will go for a year, until the king is home, then I will return." She turned to look at him, love lightening her eyes. "As your wife, with your child in my arms."

He moved forwards and kissed her long and hard. "You are brave, much braver than I. I love you."

She pushed against him, her body against his, their hips nudging. "I love you."

Desire erupted in him. He pressed against her again, his hands moving down her sides. "Where can we go?"

She kissed his neck. "My father is away, we can go to my chamber."

They ran down the hill and into the house, through the back door. Stumbling up the stairs, heady with desire and lust, they burst into Marian's bedroom and locked the door behind them. Robin gathered her up in his arms and laid her out on her bed, where they made love until exhausted. Then Marian rolled over and dressed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, sitting up. She looked back at him fondly, lacing her boots.

"I'm going to break the news to Gisbourne and the Sheriff."

"You're really doing this." He said sadly. She nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "It is the best thing, for all three of us."

He nodded. "When will you leave?"

"Tonight."

"So soon?!" he gasped. She looked down and laced her fingers over her firm belly. "I cannot wait much longer."

*

"Lady Marian to see you, my lord."

"Send her in," Vaizey said lazily. "You see Gisbourne, _that _is respect."  
He pretended not to see the infernal man sneering, and stood as Marian entered.

"Ah! Marian. What can we do for you."

She moved a little closer. "I come to break news to you."  
"What news?" Gisbourne said quietly moving close to her. Vaizey saw her flinch and smirked. Gisbourne would never get her like that.

"Yes Marian, what news? C'mon, pip pip, I haven't got all day."

Seemingly emboldened by his brashness, Marian stepped forward and said loudly. "I am taking holy orders at Kirklese Abbey – I wish to learn obedience and servitude. I will stay for a year at most."

Vaizey raised his eyebrows. "You are an unlikely nun."

"I wish to learn to be docile, so that I may better serve my father, and you my lord."

Gisbourne made a strange noise. "Marian, no!"

She did not look at him. "I leave tonight. I would prefer not to be visited."

Vaizey laughed. "Oh don't worry, I had no intention to. You may go."

Marian turned and strode out the door. It slammed shut behind her, and Vaizey chuckled. "Excellent, I don't have to see the leper's face for at least a year."

Gisbourne turned to him, his face screwed up in anguish. "How can you say that? How can you let her go?"

Vaizey stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "I can do what I want! And you can put up and shut up. I don't want to hear another word about it."

*

Robin went with her to the abbey, but left her outside the gates at her wish.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I need to do this alone." She reached down from the horse and cradled the side of his face with her palm. He grasped it and kissed it.

"I love you, so much. I will miss you like mad."

She smiled, tears brightening her eyes. "I will not be able to sleep for missing you. I love you, Robin, never forget. I'm doing this for us."

She took his hand and lifted it up to her belly. "What do you think, a boy or a girl?"

He shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I have no idea – I don't know anything about babies."

She laughed. "Nor I! We will learn, together."

He nodded. "Together."

She bent down and kissed him, passionately. "I love you," she whispered, and cantered through the abbey's gates. Away from Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marian knelt before the mother superior of Kirklese Abbey, heart pounding.

"Mother, I come seeking sanctuary."

The stern-looking woman moved forwards and helped Marian up.

"Child, we hold no honours or graces here. We are all equal in God's eyes. What is it you ask of me?"

Marian swallowed nervously. "I am with child."

"Ah." The nun turned back to Marian, face illuminated in the firelight. "An unmarried mother. You would not be the first. I myself came here in search of sanctuary, many years ago. You will take your vow?"

"Forgive me, mother, but I would prefer not to become a nun. I need somewhere to stay, perhaps for a year. I can pay my way." She held out a velvet bag that clinked mysteriously. The nun frowned.

"You are noble born then, not some beggar woman abused by a passing knight." It was not a question. Marian nodded.

"I need your help, mother. There may be a man who comes, a man dressed in black, and my condition must be concealed from him for mine and the child's safety."

"The father?"

Marian paused. "No. He believes he knows me, and would wish to marry me, but-"

The nun held up a hand, cutting off the flow of words.

"Enough. I have sympathies with you, for your plight is similar to what my own was. It was once necessary for me to conceal a pregnancy from my family. I was very young, seventeen or eighteen, I do not recall. I was raped by a man who called himself 'Vaizey'. He could not have been much older. But I came here, and the mother superior then, a woman named Jane looked after me, and concealed me within a nun's habit and robes. When the child was born, we sent it away and I took the vow. I have not regretted my decision. When your time comes, you may also take the vow and send your bastard away."

Marian, who was greatly shaken by this revelation that shed new light on the sheriff, laced her hands protectively over her stomach. "I intend to keep this child with me, and marry its father when the time comes."

The woman nodded. "I respect your spirit. I will do for you what Sister Jane did for me, back then. My name is Sister Kate."

This stirred something in Marian, although she was not sure what it was. "Thankyou, Sister Kate."

Sister Kate straightened up and removed a dagger from her belt. "You will be known as Sister…Sister?"

"Marian."

"Sister Marian. And if you are to be robed as a novice, you must cut your hair. To make wearing a habit much more easy."

Marian was startled. "My hair? It has only just grown back."

The nun looked at her interestedly. "Really. Come with me."

She led her to a small plain bathroom, where Marian disrobed and bathed, and then was dressed again in a novice's plain robes. She then knelt before Sister Kate and closed her eyes tightly as the dagger hacked around her head, feeling the long chestnut curls cascade to the floor, leaving her head feeling extremely light and bare. It was short, much shorter than it had been when they cut it for her punishment. It took a very long time, and when it was done Sister Kate showed her her reflection in a plate, saying that they did not allow vanity and therefore mirrors within the abbey. Marian eyed this new version of herself warily. Her head seemed small and vulnerable, its scalp covered in a wispy film of fluff. Her eyes seemed much bigger, and her neck much longer. It would take getting used to, for she was suddenly much changed, in more ways than one. Who was this new Marian? Who was Marian? She had been a noble tomboy, a betrothed and happy young woman, an abandoned and neglected waif, a rebellious and dangerous outlaw, and now a novice nun expecting a child. Who am I, she asked herself, and did not know the answer.

Sister Kate wrapped the habit around her head, and Marian stood, unsure of what to do next. She felt oddly weighed down by her new clothing, and yet also buoyant and light. She did not have to worry, at least for a little while. Until Guy came. She found herself hoping that if he were to come, it would be sooner rather than later. Marian was not sure that even these billowing skirts and sleeves could hide a swollen belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Marian knew that Robin and she had agreed that he would stay away for a few weeks, so that she could ground herself and get used to her new deception. But it had been only a week, and already a tight knot had formed in her throat for missing him, and she was never far from tears. Finally she had stopped throwing up intermittently, but Marian had seen many pregnancies and knew that the tiny bulge jutting out from her waist meant that she was at least three or four months pregnant. However the bulge was easily concealed beneath her voluminous novice's robes and she knew that no one other than Sister Kate knew about her pregnancy. Indeed only she and Sister Kate knew that she wasn't a real novice.

All Marian wanted was to be able to cast off her habit and replace it with a wedding veil and take up her seat as wife to the rightful Lord of Locksley, but she knew this was impossible for the time being. However there was a light on the horizon – the king's imminent return.

Marian spent her days praying in the church, tending to the nuns' garden and cleaning, as chores were something that all nuns had to do, for a life of luxury and comfort was unheard of within the abbey due to their religion. Sister Kate suggested that Marian might be finding the arduous tasks hard to adjust to being from a noble and might be feeling it a little, but Marian stopped her in her tracks by saying that she had endured more hardship than anyone would ever have thought of her, and she was far from idle. She even showed the mother superior the scars and calluses on her delicate hands from years of fighting as the Nightwatchman, although she neglected to mention where they came from. But something else niggled at the back of her mind. She was desperate to know the identity of Sister Kate's child, for she knew that the child could not be much older than Marian herself. She longed for a way to broach the subject, but their lives were so busy that their paths hardly crossed. It was not until Marian was helping Sister Margaret, the abbey's cook that she got the chance to speak about it.

"Sister Margaret,"

"Yes my child?"

"What know you of Sister Kate's child?"

Sister Margaret paused in the kneading of her bread and looked up, flour comically dotted on her forehead. Marian hovered uncomfortably, unsure if she had just revealed a great secret. Sister Margaret straightened up.

"Sister Kate's child?"

"Yes."

"You have spirit to ask such a thing; it is not spoken of as part of Sister Kate's sins prior to her induction as a novice."

Marian frowned. "She was _raped. _It was hardly a sin."

Sister Margaret chose not to remark on this. "She had a son."

A son. A man in Nottingham then. That halved the choices. Marian almost laughed at the absurdity.

"He would be, oh, hm, twenty-three? I'm counting in Yuletides, it's the only way I keep track of the years."

Marian nodded. The nuns lived very basically. So she was to find a twenty-three year old man. She did not know why she had latched on to this so desperately, possibly because she herself was pregnant and could not bear to part from this tiny life inside her. This life that was part of her and part of – no, she couldn't think his name, she missed him too much.

"Does anyone know his name? Or where he lives?"

Sister Margaret wiped her forehead, streaking more flour there. Marian fought back from reaching out with her sleeve and wiping it off.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was sent to a miller? Maybe they'd just lost a baby or something. Anyway, God rewarded their hard work for the Lord of Locksley by replacing their dead babe with a healthy, live one."  
Marian gasped. "Locksley? The Lord of Locksley?"

Sister Margaret nodded. "Well not the current one, nor the one before that, but the one before that."

Marian's stomach fell out. So Robin would know this child. Boy. Man. So who was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will get racy. Just warning you.**

Chapter Four

Much was deeply concerned about his master. Of all the outlaws, Much was the only one who knew the true reason for Marian's disappearance, and therefore Robin's black mood, rudeness and miserable silences. Robin was prone to outbursts of rage and often snapped for no good reason at the others. After one such miserable interlude he stalked off into the forest, and Much decided it was high time he had a word with his master.

So he followed close behind, and when they were a safe distance from the camp he called,

"Master,"

Robin stiffened.

"I TOLD you to STOP calling me master! We are equal Much, we always were in my eyes!"

Much'd have to tread carefully. "Do you not think it is high time you went to see your betrothed?"

Robin sighed. "God, yes. I miss her. I miss everything about her."

Much rolled his eyes. "Then go and SEE HER! She is probably just as bad as you, infact she is probably worse, you are lucky, you have your friends about you. Who does Marian have? Marian has no one. Go to see her. Do whatever it is you betrothed folk do."

Robin looked around at his faithful friend and Much noticed with a start that he was crying.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I've been acting like an idiot. No one deserves it."

Much shrugged.

"I'll go now, right now!"

Much nodded.

"Where's my horse?" Robin mused. "Ah, yes." He thundered off back to camp, but caught himself and turned back to Much.

"I'll be gone a fair while, you lot can manage without me, can't you?"

*

Marian was pretending to pray, but instead she was reliving her favourite memories of Robin. Namely, the conception of their child. She was sure that it had happened the first time they had made love – a passionate intoxicating moment. Years of sexual tension and frustration and anger and love had poured out of them, connecting and drawing them together.

It had been the night after the almost wedding. She had been in her room, grateful to be alone, yet desperate to see one man only. Her wish had been granted when she heard her name. She had been turning to look, but strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against a young, fit body. Robin's lips had come down to her neck and Marian felt something awaken in her. Lust. She turned, there were so many things they needed to say. She was angry with him. She could feel that he was angry with her, but she loved him also and her love eclipsed all anger. She knew that he would feel the same, she had always known what he was thinking. She opened her mouth, but Robin's came down onto it and she swallowed her words. Passion erupted in them, her hands feverishly ran all over his chest. Now, she thought. Now I am ready. Ready to know him like I have never known him. She felt him tighten against her, and she pulled at his shirt. He stepped back and tore it off, his dark eyes on her. She stared at his chest for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, and he nearly ran to her, pulled at the ties on the back of her dress lustfully. She felt the dress open, and his hands slip inside, stroking her nearly naked back tenderly. But Marian didn't want tender. She bit his lip antagonistically – she felt him smile as he kicked off his boots. She slipped off her own dress and stood in only her undergarments before him. He walked forward and pushed her back onto her bed, unlacing her corset and throwing it to one side. Marian gasped delightedly as his lips trailed down her neck to her stomach, and then further down. He pulled the ties at her waist open with his teeth, and all of a sudden Marian was naked. Suddenly embarrassed she tried to cover herself but he grasped her hands.

"No, don't hide yourself from me."

He turned for a moment and she heard him take off his trousers. They were naked, naked together. She was nervous as he held himself above her, not touching. But stronger than her nerves was her lust. She couldn't bear it. He kissed her again, moving once again down her body to her waist, and then below. This time there was nothing in between them, and she gasped with surprising excitement as she felt his tongue where it should not be.

"Robin!" she cried. "I must have you!"

He looked up at her and smiled. She felt him brush against the inside of her thigh and she felt between her legs grow tight and uncomfortable with yearning. Willingly she spread her legs and Robin held himself above her.

"Sure?" he asked again. She nodded feverishly. Robin lent forward and suddenly there was a pressure between her legs – pain and yet not pain. There was a delight in the pain of him being just inside her opening. He held himself there, tantalising her with pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered. Then he plunged forward and Marian nearly screamed with the pleasure of it. He was filling her up, they were coupled as one. He pushed hard and she felt him hit the very inside of her. She grasped him tightly around the neck as he thrusted at her, his pleasure mounting with hers.

"I have dreamed of this moment," she gasped. "Day and night, for years."

"Lustful thoughts, my little darling?" he asked teasingly as their hips ground together. She could not find the words to reply. His lips were then on her breasts. Marian cried out with pleasure.

"Harder!" she gasped and he obeyed as her small hands encircled his buttocks, pushing him deeper into her. Their pleasure was mounting, she thought she would explode. And then she did. She could not see for a moment, the pleasure was so intense. Robin gasped as his pleasure let go into her. Marian felt fire erupt in her belly, and she screamed with lust. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was glad that her father was away.

"Sister Marian?"

Marian gave a start and dragged herself regretfully back to the present. She looked about her, the other nuns had left the chapel. Sister Kate was standing above her looking concerned.

"Yes Sister?"

"There is a man here to see you."

**There you are then! A sex scene. The coupling of Robin and Marian. But who is this visitor?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marian walked slowly into the nunnery herb garden, head bent. She was hoping beyond hope that her visitor was Robin. But a sense of dread was forming in the pit of her stomach, and beneath the habit a sheen of sweat was appearing on her skin.

"Marian?"

She looked up, and her eyes fell on the man's face. The wound in her side tingled.

"Sir Guy, I asked for no visitors."

"I know, I know, forgive me. But I just had to see you." He said, his face contorting.

Marian said nothing for a long time.

"I have taken the veil."

He frowned. "So I see…but Marian, it is not too late. You can still marry me, we can still be together!"

Marian frowned and an angry blush spread across her face. "Did I not make myself clear, Sir Guy? Does the bruise around your eye not give you some warning of my response? I did not want to marry you then; I do not want to marry you now!"

Gisbourne flushed and ran one hand through his hair, the other disconcertingly drifting to his sword hilt.

"I thought you would have calmed down Marian. Marry me, I love you. You know you love me too…I know how you think."

"How dare you!" she snarled. "Never presume to know me, Sir Guy, never!"

There was an angry silence, and he did not look at her. Then he took a step forward.

"Forgive me, I spoke out of turn."

Marian looked away. "You have offended me. I would appreciate your departure now."

He moved forwards again, with a look Marian knew well on his face. She coughed awkwardly, hands straying to her belly, where they folded in a show of demure innocence.

"Sir Guy…"

"No, no more words."

He took another step forwards, his hands moving out to grip her arms.

"Sir Guy!" she protested. He shook his head.

"Marian I love you," he whispered, just before his mouth covered hers. His kiss was hungry, full of longing and bitterness. And yet below the anger lay sweetness and his grip, although firm was loosening and pulling her in to his chest, so she was trapped in the prison of his arms. She tried to pull away but he pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss. Her face scrunched up but he took this as encouragement and continued. Her hands, crushed by her sides had nowhere to go but around his back. She was well and truly trapped, and angry tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes.

And it was like this that Robin, holding a bunch of daffodils outside the nunnery gate saw them, locked in a seemingly passionate embrace. Anger and hurt spread out across his face, and dropping the flowers in the mud he got back on his horse.

Marian, opening her eyes, was just in time to see her lover riding away, flowers trampled beneath his horse's hooves. Distraught, she pushed Gisbourne away angrily and ran back inside.

How had it all gone so wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

I am Robin Hood. We are Robin Hood. She is Robin Hood.

Robin cantered back through the forest of Sherwood, anger and misery clouding his vision. His horse was sagging; his canter slowing but still Robin spurred him on, feeling his sadness be consumed by the hatred now flowing through his veins.

She is more me than I am.

It began to rain, dark clouds covering the sun. Robin found this suitable, a fitting metaphor for what had just happened. He had never been so angry, not in all his time as an outlaw, fighting for the injustices of the people, the injustices caused partly by the man Robin had just found practically making love to his fiancée.

A long, desperate scream interrupted Robin's thoughts and he pulled his horse abruptly to a halt, staring wildly around for the source. Trying vainly to peer through the misty, crowded trees, Robin heard it again, coming from somewhere ahead of him, on the track. He kicked his horse into action, drawing his sword and turning the bend in the track violently fast.

What he saw made his blood boil. A man in nobleman's clothing was crouched on the ground, horse nearby, trying to rip apart the skirts of a young peasant woman who was struggling and crying under him. Robin gave a roar of anger and galloped forwards, hurling his sword into the back of the man, killing him stone dead. He swung off his horse and ran over to the pair, picking up the would be rapist and throwing him to one side. He held out a hand to the woman.

"My name is Robin Hood. Are you hurt? I'm here to help you." He said, trying to smile kindly.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she shrieked, standing up and tossing back her mane of bright red hair.

"Are you alright?" Robin persisted.

The redhead spat in his face and took off down the trail, running fast.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my tardiness, this is just a chapter to get back in the swing of things.**


End file.
